


Everything Incredible

by AGirlNamedEd



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, gaaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlNamedEd/pseuds/AGirlNamedEd
Summary: Rei and Makoto both think their crushes are incredible, and that their feelings aren't returned. Minako is sick to death of it.





	Everything Incredible

**Author's Note:**

> Mina is best/worst matchmaker I s2g
> 
> Requested by bringingyaoiback: "Everything Incredible with Sailor Jupiter and Mars?"

Rei was so cool.

Makoto wondered if there was some irony in that, but brushed it off. The facts spoke for themselves. Rei was gorgeous and smart and wonderful and kind (usually) and loyal and brave and everything incredible. Her little smile sent waves of happiness straight to Mako’s heart. Even when she was being grumpy, she did it with such grace that Makoto almost didn’t mind.

It had taken Makoto a while to figure out that she actually had a crush on Rei, and while on the one hand it had sent her into a bit of a panic, on the other hand it made a lot of sense. How could she _not_ love a girl as amazing and incredible as Rei?

Minako knew, because of course she did, but no one else did, and Makoto had sworn her to secrecy. “You should tell her,” Mina always said, and Makoto would shrug and change the subject. She probably _should_ tell her. It was too awkward, always dancing around it like she did. But talking about boys was easier, and she was convinced Rei didn’t share her feelings. More than anything Makoto didn’t want to lose Rei’s friendship. Being friends and teammates was enough for Makoto.

It would have to be.

~~~

Makoto was amazing.

Rei was in awe of how she could always bounce back from everything so quickly, whether it was battle wounds or a broken heart. She hadn’t always been that way, Rei knew, but the fact that she could bring herself to that point was incredible. She was strong, and kind, and pretty, and funny, and she didn’t mind when Rei was in a prickly mood and didn’t want to talk. Makoto was everything incredible in the world.

When Rei figured out that she was in love with Makoto, she’d decided not to say anything. She was clearly just as boy-crazy as the rest of them, something Rei couldn’t understand at all. Minako had found out, because she somehow always found out who was crushing on who, but Rei had glared her into secrecy. “You really should tell her,” Minako would say, and Rei would shake her head. Minako couldn’t understand what it was like to be a lesbian with a crush on an obviously straight girl.

Nobody was perfect, but Makoto was close, and she deserved to be happy with someone–a boy–more romantic than Rei.

~~~

“Okay, that does it!” Minako slammed her hands on the table and pushed herself to her feet. Ami flinched and Usagi gasped. Minako glared and pointed at Makoto and Rei. “You two need to come clean, or so help me I’m locking both of you in a broom closet until you do!”

It might’ve been Makoto’s imagination, but she thought Rei looked just as panicked as she felt before she schooled her features into a carefully neutral expression. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah,” Makoto added. “We haven’t even done anything.”

“Exactly!” Minako’s pointing became even more dramatic. “You haven’t done it yet! You haven’t _talked_ to each other!”

“We talk to each other all the time,” Makoto said defensively, but her nervousness was starting to get the better of her. She knew exactly what Minako meant.

“We’re talking to each other right now,” Rei pointed out. She turned to Makoto with a smile, the pretty one that tied her stomach up in knots. “Hello, Makoto.”

Mako grinned back. “Hello, Rei.”

“Now cut that out!” Minako was fuming. “You both know what I mean! Now spill the beans before I do it _for_ you! I’m so tired of watching the two of you pretend there’s nothing there when it’s totally obvious you like each other!”

Usagi’s mouth dropped open. “Wait, what? You guys like each other?”

Ami had her hands clasped in front of her chest. “Really? Why didn’t you say anything?”

Rei was so red she was practically steaming, at a loss for words for the first time Makoto could remember. Mako buried her face in her hands. “Mina, you _promised_!”

“What?” Makoto peeked out between her fingers. Rei was staring at her. “You–you actually feel that way about me?”

Mako groaned. Well, the cat was out of the bag now. “Y-yes.”

She could actually watch the emotions whiz through Rei’s eyes. They flicked across Mako’s face and Mako held her breath. This was probably the most terrifying moment of her life, including all the life-and-death battles she’d been in. Finally, Rei locked eyes with her and nodded. “Me too. What do you say we celebrate by punishing Minako for this?”

Makoto grinned. Her heart soared, the butterflies in her stomach disappeared, and she leaned forward to peck Rei on the cheek. “I like the way you think.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you want to help me out [here's a link](https://agirlnameded.tumblr.com/commissions)


End file.
